Sinners Reconciled
by BMillsWrites
Summary: Cody Hida visits one of his Dad's former patrol partners. The boy is honored when offered a special relationship with that man's baby son. The promising future in this Christmas present will be challenged by a secret from the past. Cody will have to try realizing there has to be more than one way to bring fathers and sons together for Christmas.
1. No Godfather Can Refuse

[General Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters. Their use in the following work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only.]

[AN: The character relationships in this story become clear by context, but readers may want to read "All Ye Faithful" and Chapter 2 of "Cody's Christmas Tale" among my other stories for more background. If the title seems too intense for the content, it's because I'm working on at least one additional chapter that should really roller coaster Cody's emotions, once again testing the healing solace my version of him both finds and offers at Christmas. I need more personal writing time than current obligations give me to "move pieces into place" for the "heavy turn" this one will take. Consider this chapter a down payment for at least one more Christmas Future readers' gift from me. Merry Christmas! Enjoy! – BMillsWrites]

Sinners Reconciled

Chapter 1: An Offer No Godfather Can Refuse

The large words were clear under the impeccably clean plexiglass atop the memorial wall. These words came to life as a young voice spoke them, "Dedicated to the honorable memories of officers who last served in this precinct at their passing from us. May their service for the protection of others inspire us to live for the good of all." The rasp in the voice conveyed an old soul's sense of respect. The reflection that the plexiglass returned belonged to nine year-old Cody Hida.

The boy contemplated the tribute as his reflection joined him in reviewing the names mounted behind the translucent casing. Most of the names appeared on brass, indicating men who had retired first before their loss. There were also silver nameplates for men taken unexpectedly by illnesses or accidents. Thankfully, there were very few names that had to be memorialized with gold plates. One of those bore the name of Hiroki Hida, Cody's father. When the young Hida had dutifully reviewed all the remembered names he returned his reflected gaze to the one he shared and closed his eyes to bow, solemnly whispering, "I promise." Cody rose from his bow and adjusted toward the sturdy glass doors that separated the police precinct's entry foyer from its reception desk and interior. He tried not to make the move into a drill quarter turn. After all, his purpose here today was only mostly formal, so he simply offered a deliberate nod to his new direction.

Some of the newer staff members at the precinct were surprised to overhear the formal little boy's mannerly request to see the officer coordinating this holiday season's donations to the Condolence Fund. That officer came and required the youngster to follow back to an interview room for serious discussion of the matter. Those who passingly glanced at the pair through the room's window also wondered why they seemed to eventually engage in a determined stare-down with one another. However, there was no need for any concern at all because the man playing at confronting the boy was Officer Watu Heita, an old – well relatively old, of course – friend and patrol group partner of Cody's Dad. The staring contest was only just to humor the insistence of the host. It was a match that Officer Heita also had zero chance of winning. The man finally surrendered with a laugh at himself. "I give, I give." Heita admitted as he leaned back, raising his hands above his head and smiling. "Thanks for helping me revive the legendary Heita-Hida staring battles, but you're too good for me Cody."

The winner shrugged off his own victory, politely suspecting that the man enjoyed the idea of getting this particular boy to play such a game much more than winning it. "If you say so Officer Heita-san, thanks a lot."

"Hey now! – none of that 'Officer Heita-san' guff just between us Cody Hida." The policeman playfully jolted in his chair with very exaggerated offense before teasing his guest. "You need to save up your smooth talk for later. Older girls really like it – like you didn't know that already, huh?"

"Uncle Watu-san!" Cody exclaimed in blushing dismay that sent him into a reeling groan back against his own chair. "You know that Yolei is my friend – my best friend – she just happens to be a girl, that's all."

The reply came with humorous pointing emphasis, "Just like you know that you don't have to go all the way back to square one every time you talk to me, right?"

"Right," Cody acknowledged, "Thank you very much for reminding me, I promise … not … to …," Cody saw the overplayed eye roll his fictive uncle gave him, so the boy revised, "I just mean OK, thanks a lot."

"Really Cody, I shouldn't give you such a hard time about showing manners the way you do – though it's great fun to fluster a Hida every now and then. At least you've got manners, which is more than I can say for a lot of people much older than you." Officer Heita quickly projected a deep melodramatic movie voice, "The Manner is strong in your family!"

The youngest Hida sighed, but it was definitely the contended variety. "I think so too."

The approving police officer returned to the reason for the visit. "Now that your 'SERIOUS' is plain 'serious' again, thank you for this seriously generous donation to the Condolence Fund, Cody, just in time with the Christmas season in full swing too."

"You're welcome, and thank you very much." Cody formally accepted with a bowing nod from his seat. When he arranged this visit earlier, the boy had explained the circumstances that surrounded having the money to donate, so now he insisted. "After the generosity that Dr. Orzu-san showed me, and my friend Joe-san's kindness, it's the best right thing to do."

"That's the Cody Hida I've always known." the honorary uncle affirmed proudly. "I'm going to make sure that the Department higher-ups know all about this donation of yours Cody. They'll want to make a big deal out of it – newsletter, web site, the works – but as Little Mr. Odaiba you're used to that kind of stuff by now."

Watu Heita's delight in likely publicizing Cody's donation had the small boy writhing with envisioned embarrassment. "Please Uncle Watu-san, I please just want to give this money anonymously. I understand if you have to tell someone for keeping records or something, but please don't tell anyone you don't have to."

The officer teased again, "Are you serious about that Cody Hida? You should see the look on your face right now – priceless. Well OK, Cody. If anyone asks I'll just say that I'm honoring a request from Reiki's youngest godfather and that's that."

Cody Hida sat up straighter, though mention of Uncle Watu-san's infant son made the youngster smile. Naturally, Cody had politely asked beforehand about the well being of both baby Reiki and Aunt Aishi-san (if Watu-san was Uncle then, of course, his wife had to be Aunt). She was nice, and the boy was glad that Uncle Watu-san had gotten married, because – in spite of what Cody heard some children say around his school – getting married seemed the best way that grownups had to get ready for being Moms and Dads. It was good that Uncle Watu-san was a Dad now. Deeply personal experience convinced Cody that a good police officer being a good Dad was right. Yet, Uncle Watu-san's last sentence perplexed Cody Hida. "Teasing me is OK Uncle Watu-san, but you don't have to pretend I'm a godfather to Reiki just to impress other people about me. That really is a serious, grownup responsibility."

The grownup police officer continued to smile, but spoke with formality that matched Cody's for a change. "I'm not pretending anything, nephew. Aishi and I are waiting until the new year to have Reiki's okuizome ceremony. We've both talked about it, and we want to use the same occasion to introduce you as a special, brotherly godfather to him. That's a responsibility that no grownup can see to for us. Will you do us all the honor of accepting it Cody Hida?"

"A brotherly godfather." The nine year-old repeated with considering awe. Then, more than a few moments of silence passed as he tried to take in the astonishing offer. All manners, seriousness, and because-I-have-to resolve in facing sad things aside, Cody knew he was still a child himself. The Heita family actually wanted him to be a godfather because he wasn't a grownup. Accepting this role would readily commit the young Hida to do everything he could in being a wise example to Reiki. Could he do the other part, and show Reiki what it meant to be young while growing up too? Cody chose to believe he could – and maybe not because he had to, but because he'd want to. The boy stood from his seat, then stepped to the side of the table so he could be seen clear of its height and bowed deeply. "Uncle Watu-san, your invitation humbles me by its honor. Please let me honor it as well by respectfully letting my family give the dignity more consideration and hopeful approval than I can by myself."

"Absolutely Cody, let's get all the great minds thinking alike. Tonight ask your Mom when the best evening in the next few days would be for the Heitas to come over and arrange your new and worthy standing for Reiki. Call me at home tomorrow evening to tell me, and it's a deal. Will that work for you?"

The young Hida nodded earnestly. "Yes, of course Uncle Watu-san. Thanks very much." Cody bowed again. Watu Heita returned the bow, but also insisted on sealing the agreement by forming a big 'O' over his head with his arms. The boy recognized the informal gesture for 'OK' and matched it from his much lower altitude with as much dignity as one could give such an action.

"Good." The officer affirmed. "We'll have a great time talking all about Reiki and you when we're all together soon. For right now, you'll have to excuse me Cody because I promised your Great Uncle Betara I'd return a call from him – some boring administrative matter, no doubt. Because they gave him a desk job here in the Department I have to return his phone calls faster than I used to."

"That's alright Uncle Watu-san," Cody acknowledged. "Thanks for spending this time with me, accepting my donation, and especially for the family honor. Please tell Uncle Betara-san hello for me too." The youngster politely emphasized the Uncle designation ahead of Betara Kudli-san's name. He was the oldest of the former three-person patrol rotation that had included the boy's Dad. The young Hida never called Betara Kudli 'Great Uncle' – only Watu Heita did that to tease the older man. Truth be told, it had taken both men a long time to overcome Cody's resistance to calling either of them 'Uncle' at all. Minako Hida finally asked her son to do that in the months after … things had sadly changed, when life and work without Hiroki Hida was setting in. Both men missed Hiroki too. Cody Hida calling them both 'Uncle' would help them. Cody still agreed with that reason to pretend just a little bit. In fact, he admitted to himself, it really didn't feel like pretend anymore – even though it still was. The youngster offered a parting bow. "See you soon then, Uncle Watu-san, I know the way out from here, so you can get right back to work."

Officer Heita grimaced in mock despair. "Well thanks a lot for that, slave-driver. Say, how are you planning to get back to your apartment building?"

"The same way I got here Uncle Watu-san," Cody noted with plain honesty. "The city bus system has a stop on the corner outside the main entrance. The bus will get me back to the same block as my building."

"It would if you were going to be on it," his host insisted, "However, what you're going to do instead is wait in the lobby for one of the Department's public relations staff to come and give you a ride straight back home."

The young Hida politely counter-insisted. "Thanks for your considerate offer, but that's not necessary Uncle Watu-san. I don't want to keep anyone from doing a job here – or attract attention in my neighborhood for coming home in a police car."

Uncle Watu-san refused the boy's refusal. "It will be a plainclothes staff person driving an unmarked car Cody. Humor your elder and go on to the lobby, that's that."

Cody Hida sighed. "OK you win, Uncle Watu-san," before heading out the door he added seriously, "When it comes to being an elder to me, you're too good." The man laughed, though Cody had only meant to note that the fairness of things now worked in Watu Heita-san's favor. The youngster set off to carry out the latest set of adult instructions.


	2. The Hard Gift of Truth

[General Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters. Their use in the following work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only.]

[AN: This is Chapter 2 of a three-chapter plan. Admittedly, I'm roughing up the idealistic connection that my depiction of Cody Hida usually makes between Christmas and forgiveness. I believe that connection, and the way it can be expressed in Cody Hida, has a traction for rebounding from very challenging places. I was going to add a plot point or two to set that bounce in motion. However I've decided to save that all for Chapter 3, and let the challenge stand on its own here. If it seems an odd way of celebrating the joy of Christmas, please remember that often without difficulties to overcome nothing wonderful can happen. The character relationships in this story become clear by context, but readers may want to read "All Ye Faithful" and Chapter 2 of "Cody's Christmas Tale" among my other stories for more background. Of course, reading Chapter 1 again would help too. Merry Christmas and Enjoy! – BMillsWrites]

Sinners Reconciled

Chapter 2: The Hard Gift Of Truth

On a particular vacation day of mid-becoming-late December, the focus of young Cody Hida was especially intent on preparations for the coming evening's happy occasion. Just a few days ago the young boy had visited his late father's friend, Police Officer Watu Heita – known to Cody by insistent informality as Uncle Watu-san. The youngster had arranged the visit only intending holiday charity. However, he also received the surprising opportunity to become a special godfather to Uncle Watu-san's baby son, Reiki. Tonight the Heita family would visit the Hida family. The Heitas would formally request the honor of Cody taking on that role. In turn the Hidas would formally express Cody's honor in accepting it. Then, Cody's Mom would chat pleasantly with Aunt Aishi-san about countless details. Meanwhile Grandpa Hida would cheerfully advise Uncle Watu-san about important matters – the most important one being to not interfere with the detail planning – or so the elder discretely hinted to his grandson. Cody himself planned to offer Reiki the example of quiet presence and consideration. The nine year-old also needed permission for offering a Christmas present of sorts to Reiki. Cody matter-of-factly asked, "Mom, may I offer to have Reiki over next year as often as Uncle Watu-san and Aunt Aishi might like?"

Minako Hida gently protected her son's appreciation for wanting to be a significant influence on the Heita baby as early as possible by carefully suggesting that, "Babies as young as Reiki can't visit so often until they get older."

"I guess I need a better gift idea," the boy said, "Having babies must be hard work."

A rare startled look swept over Minako Hida's face."You mean having babies over to visit … don't you?"

"Yes," Cody affirmed with a nod. "What else is-?"

"- Let's start considering a better gift idea for Reiki. OK?"

Cody Hida nodded again with true if-you-say-so innocence, "OK Mom, thanks." They decided to present Reiki with one of Cody's own keepsake baby toys. From among Minako's small set of those, Cody chose an oversized plastic yellow ball – large enough that a baby would have to hold it in both hands. Minako smiled approvingly at the choice, amused to share how a baby Cody had apparently been fascinated by the satisfying roundness of the ball.

All slightly embarrassing nostalgia aside, the young Hida was privately sure of the bright yellow ball's obvious appeal for Upamon too. Since his mother would be turning her attention to preparing tonight's meal – with Grandpa Hida on call to help her – Cody headed for his room to talk with his Digimon partner. Answering a knock at the apartment door detoured him before Minako Hida even fully offered, "Oh good, that must be my catering help for tonight." Cody fought back the thought that catering meant the presence of at least one more person than necessary. Tonight's eating was going to be a ceremonial preview of solid food for Reiki, if catering helped make that easier on the grownups, so be it. The boy sighed and straightened the slight frown on his face into a steadily dutiful look as he opened the door.

As soon as the door had opened wide enough, a large and full white plastic bag was energetically thrust towards him at his eye level. Cody barely had time to couch it in both raised arms. The task obscured his view, but the small boy encountered such bags too frequently not to know who brought them. "Hello, Yolei. Uhm, is there something I'm helping you with … here … for now?"

"Hi Cody! Whatever you do, just please don't bow right now, you'd spill that bag." The tall girl hurriedly instructed even as she smiled to see the confused elevation of her young best friend's eyebrows just beyond the horizon of the big white sack. "I'll deal with you in a second, but first – Hi Mr. Hida-sama. Hi Mrs. Hida. I've brought up everything you ordered from our store, and I'm super excited to help out here tonight, thanks for asking me." The teen caught a glimpse of a brief rise and fall of the small boy's cargo – a clear indication of a resigned sigh. Cody probably wanted to divert all the celebratory attention to the baby he was honored to honor. Well, as far as Yolei Inoue was concerned, Cody Hida would just have to stand being fussed over a little too. She wasn't about to give him time to politely escape it either. "Don't worry about having to get all this stuff prepped for when you need it, Mrs. Hida. I'll have all the rest of it in from the hallway then organized ahead of time and …" She brought her hand playfully down on Cody's head and just as playfully steered him through an about face … "I've got all the help I need right here. Thanks Cody!"

"You're welcome?" The boy couldn't help his questioning tone. He wasn't unsure about giving welcomed help, just wondering what else Yolei might have planned for him. The bundled down boy turned cautiously toward where the kitchen was the last time he could see it and took one step. He got quickly rerouted by his tall best friend steering his shoulders from behind.

"Sorry Cody, but your Mom's going to need all that counter space when the food is ready to serve. We're going to store all the supplies in your room. Now, the first thing we need to do is to see … about setting up, so we'll close the door … no need to bother anyone else with our part, right?" The hustle of Yolei's words matched the pushing bustle she used to move Cody with her into his room, closing the door behind them.

The door's closing created a polite pause for Cody to say, "Yolei, you shouldn't have packed Poromon in doubled-bagged plastic like this, it's too hot for him like that." Cody set the bag down atop his bed and opened it wide to allow Yolei's pink Digimon partner to emerge and pant.

"I only double bagged so none of his pink would show through." She realized Cody's deduction and asked, "How did you know Poromon was in there anyway?"

Cody reached out to pat a ventilating Poromon before explaining, "The contents of the bag were very warm, it either had to be cooked food or something alive. You didn't want me to set it down in the kitchen – and I've never held a bag of groceries or snacks with a heartbeat before." He asked the nearly-recovered Digimon, "Are you alright now, Poromon?"

"I'll never complain about spending the school day in Yolei's book bag again," The pink featherweight declared.

Yolei loomed glowering over her partner, her hands on her hips for emphasis, "Some gratitude you have Poromon. Next time, see if I bring you along to keep Upamon company then." Cody squelched any on-going bickering by actually retrieving Upamon from the hiding place in the boy's closet. The two Digimon met atop Cody's bed in a quieted version of the normal euphoria that apparently had to characterize every Digimon greeting. "Well this part works out. Now Upamon won't be down about being alone in your room all evening and Poromon won't gripe about me leaving him alone in my room either," Yolei declared with firm satisfaction in her planning.

"Yeah, good idea Yolei." Upamon agreed, "I'm glad to have the company, only I wasn't going to be down. I was going to be sleeping – until Cody came with an extra big snack for me."

Yolei bent down toward the yellow being and made her words extra firm, "But this is better Upamon, this way I can be here to help … keep an eye … on things," The girl darted her eyes toward the small boy watching her do it. Her eyes darted just as quickly back to Upamon, and Yolei pulled back with her best disarming smile, finishing with, "Right, Upamon?"

Upamon pondered the human girl's tenacious commitment to his partner's happiness and answered, "OK, if you say so, Yolei – gosh Poromon, why do you smell delicious?"

"That's what happens when somebody makes you the current occupant of a former bag of dumpling seasonings," Poromon informed. "Do you know what that means for my self-respect?"

"No …," Upamon offered in honest mystification that was instantly buoyed by the realization "... but I know what it means to me – there's yummy food around here somewhere, so can I have some?"

"There is a lot of food Upamon," Yolei noted, "but it's still out in the hallway by the apartment door. Cody and I have to bring it all in here –which we better do now before Cody's Mom and grandpa start to worry about it."

Upamon nodded to those plans and suggested his own addition, "When you do, then I get to eat it, right?"

"Upamon, the food is for the Heitas' visit tonight," Cody reminded. The youngster silently reminded himself too, and so he pointed out the obvious more gently. "You can't eat all of it – nobody can eat all of it. We'll need your help and Poromon's too, of course, to get the food organized for Mom's use. There will be plenty of leftovers that you will get to eat some of, I promise, OK?"

Upamon beamed and bounced, "Sure it is, Cody. Your promises are the best."

The young Hida bowed gratefully, "Thanks Upamon, and thanks everybody for your help." Cody rose from the bow and thought he put a sufficient pause between the relaxed moment and a return to seriousness when he said, "We can get the rest of the food now Yolei, can't we?"

Yolei's enthusiastic "Let's do it!" wasn't fooled. It wasn't that Cody was ever intentionally misleading, but sometimes his moods did it for him and did it to him as well. His shift from reminded patience and gratitude back into intensity might have satisfied him – but she'd heard the slightest tension in his voice – and she would not be satisfied with that. The undersized boy was at least relieved to see that the tall girl had sensibly brought the remaining numerous bags up from the Inoue store on a cart, so it only took one trip from his bedroom to the hallway outside the Hida door and back to get them. She watched as the tasks of reviewing, then sorting the various packaged food items to meaningful placement atop his bed together made Cody comfortable. When the moment was right she asked, "So what's up with you about all this Cody? I mean I know you don't get all giddy for the holidays, but this close to Christmas you're usually more … festive. Right now, you seem pretty tense for somebody whose getting a godson as a Christmas present. So, I'm asking you directly – it's my specialty, you know – what's wrong?"

As always, Yolei being her most direct was met with Cody being his most honest. For someone so young, Cody had already embraced many protective courtesies – as he thought of them – polite deferrals of concern so as not to bother company about sad or worrisome matters that family could help with if absolutely necessary. Of course, protective courtesies had a benefit completely unintended in the innocence of the boy's manners. They protected him too. Still, Yolei Inoue seldom let Cody Hida invoke them for her, and at moments like this they didn't exist between them at all. There was no need – Yolei had never been company and had always been family. Honestly then, Yolei's question prompted one of the Cody's own. "How do you do that Yolei?"

"Do what, Cody?" the teen girl asked. She'd let him ask as many questions as he liked to get to the answer he needed for a problem.

"How do you know to be a friend to me like that – more than a friend – a big sister for me? You're right, Yolei, having Reiki as a little brother kind of godson is a wonderful early Christmas present. I want to do it right, but more than that I want to be the right kind of big brother type godfather for him. I want to encourage, and support, and help him – just like you've always done for me, but I don't know if I'm going to be … flexible enough … to meet his needs without always seeing things my way instead of his. Teach me how you do that for me, please."

Cody's words made Yolei want to hug him while smiling and crying all at once. She knew the small boy always had accepted her as a member of his family, and that he always would – but now was one of those rare times that he specified their bond as the same big sister-to-little brother bond she held dear. Those kind of fictive designations were just hard for him to declare so his use of them was always a precious gift. When the nine year-old furrowed his brow about her suddenly misty happiness, the thirteen year-old managed to avoid "gushiness" just enough to make sense for him. "Oh Cody, I knew this kind of question would come up for you sooner or later, although I was betting later rather than sooner – and I thought it might have to do with how to be special friends with a girl." She saw a wide-eyed look from him want to become an insistent denial but she told him, "It's the truth, Cody Hida, what you're really wanting is to know if you can and will love the baby, Reiki, that way. Yes you can, and yes you will – it just sort of happens like that – without much planning or thought it happens." She reached out and gently cupped his cheeks in both hands. "You'll look at Reiki as he looks at you, and you'll imagine the cropped hair that he might have on his head one day. You'll enjoy his little round face – even if it might get really solemn looks on it from time to time – and it will happen. You'll love him like a little brother and want every best possibility for him. At least, that's the way it happened for me." Now she did hug him, "You're my little brother because I say so, and that gives me the say-so to tell you that you're going to be the best big brother type that Reiki could ever want. He's a gift to you and you are a gift to him – got that?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you Yolei, thanks for everything." Cody offered while still muffled in Yolei's embrace.

Yolei assured, "That's what I'm here for kiddo. This is a really special moment for me right now, you know."

"You're welcome then too, Yolei. … Uhm, let me know when you've enjoyed it long enough for us to get back to organizing the food for dinner."

The teen girl laughed and playfully pushed him out of the hug. "And we're back to work … OK, OK let's get this finished."

Because of Cody's earlier methodical intensity, most of the sorting was actually done, but what little remained to do took place as much more lighthearted helpfulness. Upamon suggested making "yumminess" the sorting criteria for the rest of the food and he, Poromon, and Yolei all picked out a different item that would be first in that case. The teen and the two Digimon kept up their bantering debate about which food tasted best well after Cody had politely taken their respective choices from them. With a smiling sigh, the young Hida quietly continued placing the packages according to the order of his Mom's use. He was about to interrupt them long enough to thank them into awareness that the task was done when everyone in the room heard the apartment doorbell ring. The prospect of unexpected early company for a suspiciously second time prompted the youngster to politely eye roll, silently wondering up at his tall best friend – Now what … please? "It's not anything I've got planned – honest," Yolei Inoue assured with an emphasized cross-my-heart gesture for the nine year-old's sensibility. Cody nodded to express his relieved belief in Yolei's disclaiming – which was rewarded with the support of his Mom's calling announcement that his Uncle Watu-san was there now and asking to speak to everyone in the apartment living room.

Cody and Yolei left their respective Digimon partners to necessary quiet in the small boy's room, then made the short trip down the hall. Since his Mom had only announced Uncle Watu-san, the young Hida knew that Aunt Aishi and Baby Reiki were not with him, so the formalities of the occasion were not in full effect yet. Therefore, Cody was ready to be as informal in this greeting as good manners would possibly allow. An unexpected display of informality to please – and tease – Watu Heita was the only surprise Cody Hida intended, but the boy himself was surprised to see an odd tension on Uncle Watu-san's face. Whatever that look meant was already making his Mom and Grandpa visibly uncomfortable waiting to hear it. This was obviously no time for games, but maybe it was a time for routine things that made people feel normal and better – like a host politely introducing two guests to each other.

The boy kept his eyes squarely on the visiting police officer, but walked up slowly enough to make himself the bridge of space between the man in front and Yolei behind him. "Hello, Uncle Watu-san. You know my friend Yolei Inoue, of course. …," Cody would even let this adult tease him about the 'girlfriend' concept again – if that's what it took to dispel the unhappy look on his usually-humorous face. "The store Yolei's family owns is providing the food for tonight, and she's going to be here to help Mom get it all ready. We just got all of it organized in my room. … These details only seemed to make Uncle Watu-san wince, still the young Hida tried to complete the easing connection, turning to his best friend "Yolei, you remember that I call Officer Heita-san my Uncle Watu-san when it's OK privately, right?"

"Sure I do Cody. Hi Officer Heita," the teen girl recognized her younger friend's sudden attempt at all-is-well-through-manners by doing her part – turning on the cheerfulness. "I'm so glad to help out tonight because it's such a great thing you're doing. No one, and I mean no one, is going to care more about doing right for your baby boy than Cody here. You know that already, …" She nudged the boy beside her … "but I just wanted to make him hear it again. He can relax and you don't have to worry about anything – if you are, I mean. Tonight will be perfecto!"

Watu Heita managed a fleeting smile that wasn't so much forced as it was pained. "Hello Yolei. I supposed you might be here with the Hidas, and for Cody's sake I'm glad you are." He met the gaze of the now intensely wondering boy. "Look, I know I have shown up here all agitated and concerned you, but I've come to say something unpleasant – and Cody, I'm sure it's going to put off tonight and Reiki's ceremony with you next year."

Those words stunned everyone, especially Cody – who had just been about to give the seriousness of preparing for tonight and the role it would formalize over to the festivity of family and friendship; the true gifts he could honor every Christmastime. The youngster felt the cold prickle of his own potential not-rightness. Maybe others in the Heita extended family had objected. Maybe he was too Cody to let Reiki be his own way after all. There was only one way he was going to know for sure, and he realized that if he was going to ask he had to do it quickly. Yolei had put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the glare on her face was focused on Watu Heita. Cody knew she was only a moment away from a better-not-or else rant on the boy's behalf. Formality should really also give the first response to the retracted honor to his Grandpa Hida or his Mom. Still the visiting man, who looked so sad about this himself, was so focused on the boy he was disappointing that the adult Hidas only nodded when Cody rasped, "Why, Uncle Watu-san, why?"

"Oh Cody, I know that look …" The police officer raked his fingers across his brow in distress for putting that look on the small boy's face, then lowered himself down on one knee to continue at the nine year-old's eye level. "This isn't about anything that you did or can't do. It's about things that I did that I shouldn't have done. The reason that it puts off what we were planning between you and Reiki is because I know it has to change the way your family feels about me, and especially the way you feel about me, Cody. You won't want to have anything to do with me, and because of me, nothing to do with Reiki."

The young Hida's brow furrowed. "I don't understand. You were one of my Dad's two best friends and you always treated me like your nephew, even when I wouldn't call you my Uncle because it's pretending. You helped Dad help me be myself, and you've always helped Mom and me because Dad … can't be here now. Excuse me for hoping you have to be wrong about whatever the matter is, but I was talking to Yolei about the way I want to feel about Reiki and it's the same way I know I really feel about you Uncle Watu-san, I love you. I couldn't ever want to feel any other way about you. If I'm not going to change my mind about that, then please – you don't have to change your mind about tonight or next year either."

The boy's words brought the police officer down to both knees, his head bowed nearly to the floor. Watu Heita raised himself enough to draw Cody into a hug as if the man needed the support of the child's stature to say what had to come next. "Cody … Minako, … everyone … when Hiroki was called into night duty for that security detail three years ago – I should have taken the assignment, but called in as too sick to report for it –"

"Watu," Minako Hida insisted, "No one knows better than I do that Hiroki understood needing to be called in that night. Yes, it was unexpected, but especially hearing that you'd had to call in sick, it was was more than just duty for a job, it was supporting a friend. None of us had any way of knowing what was going to happen."

Grandpa Hida nodded to agree with his daughter-in-law's words, then added, "You must know that my son's sense of friendship was not so small as to begrudge you any moment of what he took over for you. Nor is my grandson inclined to begin doing so now. Since none of us yet knows the burden that leads you to such unhappy decisions, tell us what is wrong so we can begin to understand your misgiving here."

"You don't understand," Watu stood up to declare bitterly, "All of you are being too polite to let yourselves understand what I'm trying to tell you – you're like a chorus of Hiroki, and right now, forgive me, but I can't bear it. Here it is, then, the hard way for the Hidas – I wasn't really sick that night. I – I wanted to take Aishi out on a date that night instead, so I went. Don't you get it now?! I lied when I said I was too sick to take my shift, I just didn't want to do my duty that night! I also never told you that, so I've lied to you all the whole time since. There! See?! I'm sorry … I don't mean to yell, I never meant to hurt any of you. I never imagined that Hiroki wouldn't … I'm sorry for it all, and I can only beg that you can forgive me enough to let me remember you as friends in peace."

For a stark moment, the man's wrenching admission stunned everyone. Cody Hida looked desperately around him for emotional guidance in processing the sudden feelings that were swirling inside him: hurt, confusion, childish anger, but mostly terrible disappointment in a grown-up he had come to love. His Mom's face was searching for composure. Grandpa Hida's expression was sternly sad, and Yolei's face held her did-not-see-that-coming look. Cody knew the eyes of all three were on him, just as surely as he was looking to them now. His elders and his best friend were deferring to his reaction, and that churned his stomach with the embarrassing realization that he had to be first to say something, and the words came out numbly. "What's making you tell the truth to us now?" The question was directed to the police officer, and no designation followed it – not "Uncle," "Officer," or even "san."

The ever-polite child's bluntness shook Officer Heita into a fuller explanation, "The day you came to the precinct, you know I had to return a phone call from Betara. He told me I was up for a promotion that I've been hoping for since Aishi was first expecting Reiki. I didn't get a chance to follow up with him until this morning, and he didn't have good news. Three years ago, when I heard that something had happened to Hiroki on the shift I should have taken, I came in. I wanted to be part of the investigation. We all looked pretty bad that night, so a lot of people – your Mom and Grandpa included – gave me the benefit of the doubt about being sick, but not everyone. We have personnel files at work, a lot like you have a student record at your school. The officer supervising patrols felt an obligation to place a disciplinary notice in my file. He considered that I had just lost one of my patrol partners, so he sealed the notice. That means that it would not be read at my ordinary annual reviews, Promotions are different. The discipline notice has to be considered now. I … I asked Betara if he thought it would help if I talked with you, and your family and admitted the way it really was. He agreed that I should – and not just because it would help me, but because it was the right thing to do."

"Do you mean you told him the truth now … or has he known before now, and just not said anything to us for your sake?" Cody's question about Officer Betara Kudli wracked him with an unmistakable I-don't-want-to-know-but-I-have-to-know resolve.

"I was too ashamed to tell him directly, Cody. He knows me so well though, and the interaction we all had as a patrol rotation. I'd be very surprised if he didn't know before reading the disciplinary note in my file," Watu Heita admitted candidly. He also insisted, "I never gave your Uncle Betara an obligating reason to tell you about what I hid from you. You might think he had one based on good guessing, but please don't, OK? Just blame me, if that's the last favor you can do for me, it's all I can ask."

Actually, Cody knew there was something more that Officer Heita might ask for, and that was full forgiveness. His Mom was right, of course, Dad being called to help didn't automatically cause... it … to happen. Yes, the disappointing adult had lied, and protected his lie all along – but he had said he was sorry. Asking such forgiveness was the next step, and this was a good time to do it. This particular man had personally witnessed that the Christmas season always encouraged this particular boy towards forgiveness. The moment of introspective reflection suddenly bothered Cody Hida about his own hesitation. Watu Heita was obviously a good adult and policeman. He was a family man now too with a little son of his own looking up to him. Surely, the goodness in his life was already asking forgiveness for the wrong he admitted to now. Here, with Christmas so close and these thoughts in mind, Cody expected offering that forgiveness of himself, and hopefully re-establishing the bond that would assure the unhappy man that the young Hida was still willing to be both nephew and brotherly godfather to respective Heita generations – but the boy could not effortlessly feel complete forgiveness at the moment. Alarmingly, in fact, he could not feel it within him at all.

Cody stepped back and looked up squarely into Officer Heita's eyes. "I know I was little then, but you should have told Mom and Grandpa the truth, and told me before now." The small-but-not-little boy admonished matter-of-factly, thinking that it might satisfy some missing step in his own willingness to forgive – it didn't. "I won't blame Uncle Betara-san. Blame isn't the right word for you either, and even if it was, I wouldn't blame your family too. This just makes me so mad at you, and I can't help that. I don't want to show Reiki how to be mad at his Dad, so I understand why you came to say what you said about the plans we had. I really don't have anything else I can say to you right now."

"I don't have much good to say for or about myself, Cody. I don't want to show that to Reiki right now either." Watu Heita agreed ruefully.

The youngster turned to his mother, "Mom, may I please be excused back to my room?"

Minako Hida nodded, knowing her son was trying to avoid a "childish" reaction in front of people. "Grandpa and I will talk to Watu about a more reasonable way to handle this, but Cody – however you're feeling about this right now is alright – it's not your job to be instantly reasonable about something that hurts like this does. Go ahead."

"There's also no disrespect by you, grandson. In hearing Watu-kun's truth, and indicating rightly that it should have come earlier, you have shown him all the courtesy he expected from you now, and then some. Go ahead, as your mother permits."

Cody Hida shared a grateful glance with his Mom and Grandpa before simply nodding and turning to start purposely for the hall to his room. Yolei followed immediately because no one could have stopped her anyway. The three adults watched the girl and boy go back to his room – the door closing behind them.

Minako Hida turned to the visiting police officer. "Watu, of course I don't like knowing that you weren't honest with us when you had the chance – but this isn't about three years ago anymore or all the time since, this is about now. Don't take away the special relationship Cody could have with Reiki. You know how Cody is – you have to know how honored he was just to be asked and how he was looking forward to it. Don't take yourself away from him either. It's important that Cody can bond with a man as close to his Dad's age and career as you are."

"Again, Minako, I am so sorry about all of it," Watu Heita reflectively lamented, "All of it is completely my fault – and that's the thing – Cody knows it is all my fault. He's not going to blame me for Hiroki's death. His goodness, honesty, and the wisdom he's been raised with keeps him from that, but I lied to him. It was a lie of omission, sure, but he hates it that much more. He hates my lie for being a lie. Inside he hates me for being the liar, that's just the first place that being a nine year-old is going to take him. Of course, he'll also want to be a nine year-old Hida. I have no doubt that he'd eventually march out here and promise to honor my original invitation as a duty he's pledged ahead of time for Reiki's sake. I won't bind Cody to a duty of mentoring Reiki and tolerating me – it was going to be so much more than that, but I've ruined it." The man moved toward the apartment door, gathering his things to leave. "I've got to go."

"You're going to leave without reconsidering?" Minako Hida challenged, "It's all I can do sometimes to assure Cody that he doesn't have to act like a grown-up when things are hard for him, but you are a grown-up, Watu, you can't just..."

"Daughter, let him go. Watu-kun needs to go, just as Cody needed to return to his room." Gradpa Hida counseled his daughter-in-law before directly advising the younger man, "Watu-kun, tonight may have to remain a disappointment, but there's still time to renew your offer to Cody for all the love and honor that first offering it meant to you and inspired in him. I think you are underestimating Cody's capacity to forgive – and that he is likely underestimating that capacity in himself right now. However, I also know that we are all aware that this season of the year usually brightens his sadder perspectives. Let both of you reflect and see that all may again as you both hoped – and better for the new honesty. If necessary, can Cody reach you at home later tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"He can try, that's all I can say because I've got a long way to go to reach myself." Officer Watu Heita offered vaguely as stepped out of the apartment. Minako Hida, acquiescing to her father-in-law's wishes, closed the door behind him.


	3. Where There's Room and Where There's Not

[AN: It's that time again, time for a belated update to this Cody Christmas story as a present to any and all my readers on . As Christmas stories go, I'm probly pioneering a new genre with the multiple tones of this story. Maybe I should call it "gritty fluff". I think it has something to do with the depth that's potential in the character of Cody Hida, and my own maturing as a writer exploring emotional situations. Cody's still nine years old, so I'm the one getting older. Thanks to Thisisfunwhattooksolong for a partial, but meaningful beta-read on this chapter. There's at least one last chapter to come for this one. Merry Christmas (the season continues well after the day) and a Happy New Year for 2019 – BmillsWrites]

Chapter 3: Where There's Room and Where There's Not

While the adult Hidas dealt with Officer Watu Heita for revealing his deceptiveness as a reason to withdraw his familial Christmas offer to Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue watched her young best friend methodically start to re-bag all the food items that they had sorted earlier in his bedroom. This was not Cody's normally endearing efficiency, but a mechanical pattern imposed for composure. She knew Cody didn't want or need a "rah rah" speech from her, but she also knew that sooner rather than later the boy would need her to say something. Of course she was going to talk to him – as soon as he was ready, and as soon as she understood exactly what he needed her to tell him. For now, Upamon and Poromon naturally recognized that Cody was upset, and just as naturally questioned the reason for undoing what they had all largely enjoyed getting done.

"Is the party moving?" Upamon burbled, "Are you just making room for more yummy food? – I hope. … Hey Cody, what's wrong?"

"Please tell me that I don't have to get into one of those sacks again," Poromon interjected. … Oh, something is wrong, isn't it?"

Politeness still required him to answer, but Cody's short responses were sadly matter-of-fact. "It never was supposed to be a party, just a dinner, but it's called off. We don't need all this food now, so I'm putting it back in the sacks for Yolei to take to her parents' store."

When Poromon quipped, "OK – but I think there's a service charge on processing returns of large orders," Upamon nearly bounced on top of him.

"Why is it called off?" Upamon asked, getting back to his partner's problem.

"It's off because …" Cody Hida stopped himself, sighed deeply, and started again. "It's off because I've decided that I can't be Reiki Heita's brotherly godfather."

"WHAT?!" Yolei snapped. There was no way she was going to patiently wait for the boy to give her an opening if that meant hearing him blame himself about all this. She stepped over to Cody in a couple of quick strides, snatching the empty plastic bag he'd just picked up, then rumpling it into a ball and spiking it onto the youngster's bed. She clamped the young Hida's shoulder's and locked his glistening eyes with a surprised stare. "Cody Hida, it was Officer Heita who backed off letting you be that. I am NOT going to let you be so polite to him about this. It's his fault, you know that's true!"

"What I said is true too, Yolei." He sighed at the confusion on her face, but explained quietly, "He never wanted anything bad to happen, but I'm mad about his lie, madder than I've been in a long, long time. I can't be a godfather for Reiki if I'm angry at his Dad. That's why I really did decide to accept the decision. The only way I can get the right disposition for Reiki back is if I can … forgive his Dad … but I couldn't when we were out there with him, so I don't know if I can at all."

The tall teenage girl knelt down in front of the small boy, her grip on his shoulders becoming gentle reassurance. "Hey Cody, I'm not going to let you talk that way about yourself. Just because you didn't instantly forgive Officer Heita out there doesn't mean that you won't or can't, you know." Yolei had already seen or heard about a few examples of the Christmas season's annual ability to inspire Cody Hida to be, make, and do, right. Cody counted forgiveness as a big part of that effort. Her voice became playfully teasing – maybe even too playful – but she wanted to be obvious about teasing. "Say, maybe you've just been saving up so much forgiveness for Ken's sake that Officer Heita will have to wait until you recharge. I know that won't take long for you so close to Christmas, right?"

The boy did not share or return the smile punctuating her attempt at humor. Instead, Cody looked at her with a come-on-you-know-this-is-serious scowl that was somehow both somber and apologetic. "I tried Yolei, I really, really tried to forgive him out there – especially because it is almost Christmas. I should, but part of me doesn't actually want to forgive him, and that part is winning right now."

"Then don't start by forgiving Officer Heita. There's someone you should and can forgive first."

The youngster rolled his eyes, but then averted them to the floor to acknowledge the advice he seemed to be getting from his older best friend. "Yolei, I promise I will find some time soon to talk to Ken -"

"I don't mean Ken … well at least I don't mean him right at this very moment." Yolei interrupted, "I mean you. You need to forgive yourself for being angry at Officer Heita, Cody. You just don't realize that you're angry at him because you love him."

"Yolei, that doesn't make any sense to me." Cody objected.

The teenage girl nodded knowingly. "I figured as much, so I'll prove it to you. Tell me how you feel since Officer Heita took back the offer to be a special godfather to his baby boy."

"I told you," the small boy reminded, "I decided that I couldn't be that for Reiki because I'm angry at his Dad."

"I didn't ask you what you thought or decided, Cody Hida. Yolei Inoue chided firmly, "I asked you how you feel after what happened. Try again."

The young Hida, too honest to simply rasp out some gushy word to appease her, closed his eyes and reflected like he usually did before his kendo lessons. One word loomed in his mind, so he said it to Yolei, "I feel … lost right now."

Yolei's nod confirmed that was the right word, and her tone was gently sympathetic. "What happened to get you lost like this? What did you just suddenly lose?"

"I lost the opportunity to … have a special relationship with Reiki and," – Cody halted at discovering there was an "and" to this admission, one that wracked him with sadness, "– and I've lost my Uncle Watu-san too, that won't be the same anymore."

"Look Cody, I think it's like this," Yolei counseled slowly and soothingly. Her effort in finding words was much more about her own correct thinking than simplifying things for the younger boy. "I think you needed the kind of relationship that you had with Officer Heita, and you need the kind of relationship he was offering you with his son too. I'll bet that one reason you were really looking forward to being a brotherly godfather so much was that it made relating to Officer Heida as an uncle more than pretend for you. Am I right so far about all that, Cody?"

Cody deliberately processed the teen's insights, then nodded, "Yes." This nine year-old was distressingly familiar with the fact that numbness was a poor substitute for grownup composure. He couldn't keep fresh tears from running down his cheeks.

Yolei pulled him into a hug before continuing. "I don't mean to upset you all over again, you know, Cody. It's just that I think you have to add what you're right about to what I'm right about. What you had before with Officer Heita, and what he offered you with his son – that's gone now. That doesn't change the fact that you need something like you had, and were offered."

"If I forgive him, will he give me those back in a new way?" Cody asked. The boy drew all the steadiness he could from his older friend's embrace.

She hugged him tighter. "I don't think it's going to be about just putting things back the way they were, Cody. The more I think about it, this is kind of like what happened to one of my uncles not too long ago."

Cody raised his head from Yolei's shoulder to offer her a willingly interested look. He knew that the teenage girl had many uncles – real uncles – that often inspired, encouraged, and even facilitated their niece's most adventurous exploits. Still, they were also Yolei's repository of adult wisdom in something of the same way that Grandpa Hida was for him. It would be impolite to discount a comparison that Yolei believed could help. "What happened, Yolei?"

She smiled and shifted her hug so that one arm draped over his small shoulders, leaving her other hand free to gesture in the air in front of them, setting the scene of her uncle's situation. "He told me that was one time that he inherited some land that already had a large house standing on it. It wasn't the kind of house that my uncle was thinking of living in at the time, but it was there and the location was the main thing – and he decided that he could get used to it, so that's what he did. He got used to living in that house, and he even got to the point where he liked the house because it did everything that a house is supposed to do, even if it wasn't the best fit for him. You get the idea, right Cody?"

The young Hida nodded. Naturally for him, Yolei's gift for storytelling drew him into his own seriously deep consideration of the circumstance in her story. "Your Uncle received something that had advantages and disadvantages for him at the same time, so he adjusted to make things work out for the best. You don't sound like you are finished, so what's the rest of what happened?"

Yolei continued, getting a little wrapped up in the art of telling it, "Well one day – thankfully a day when my uncle wasn't home – some old, faulty wiring deep inside the walls of the house sparked a fire, and the big house burned down completely. My uncle's insurance company told him he had a choice between having them get a house just like the old one built or building something new. That's why he has a new house on the same great piece of property. He didn't want the old house to burn down, Cody, but because it did he got the chance to get a new one built. It's one that fits him way better, He doesn't have to tolerate and adjust to his new house, Cody. He loves his new house."

Her little friend was determined to show that he understood what she was getting at. "You're saying that the friendship that I had with Officer Heita was more like trying to continue Dad's friendship with him, and what he told us in the living room -"

Yolei nodded, "Burned it down." She hurried into the positive aspect, "That gives you the opportunity to make a new friendship with him, Cody – one that's more about you and him, and Reiki than it is about you, your Dad, and him. I know you'll start thinking about it, so just consider that maybe forgiving him about what he did can be something like letting his mistake be burnt away in the old friendship for keeps, and letting him not get his wires crossed up like that in the new one. Right now, it's just really important for me that however long it takes you to feel right about giving that a try is OK because this wasn't any of your fault at all. Are you OK with that, Cody Hida?"

Cody sighed with wrenching acceptance, "OK."

Yolei stood up with a determined smile deliberately on her face. She took Cody by the hands and began to pull him back toward the collection of food still gathered on top of the boy's bed. "Come on then, Cody. We'd better take some of this out after all."

"Will loading it on the cart in some kind of order help your Mom put it all back at the store?" Cody asked, innocently thinking Yolei was permitting him the distracting task now that she had talked to him.

"Probably – if we were doing that – but we are NOT doing that, Cody." Yolei told him, clearly using her "sudden fantastic idea" tone. The youngest Hida's silent what-are you-up-to look was just as recognizable to the older girl. "What we ARE doing, is having you pick out your favorite foods here – like I did with Upamon and Poromon. Then I can take them out to your Mom and help her prepare our celebration meal tonight."

The matter-of-factness in Cody's response was still tinged with sadness. "But there's nothing to celebrate now, Yolei."

"Oh yes there is! Yolei verbally pounced with all the encouraging excitement she had, "Tonight is the 'Cody Hida's OK Festival' – and that's reason enough. Your Mom and Grandpa will agree, I'll see to that. All you have to do is stick to what you've already told me – that you are OK." She paused to emphasize the wisdom of agreeing with her, "OK, Cody?"

This time the acceptance in his sigh was grateful to be overwhelmed, "OK, Yolei … thank you very much." Cody and Yolei both knew that the girl's improvised festivity would not prevent the boy from thinking about the sad situation with Watu Heita, but at least those thoughts didn't have to be the only thing on Cody Hida's mind. When he did get the chance to reflect on that again, Yolei wanted Cody to feel better about himself. Cody hoped he would actually be better.

One half hour later, as the Hida apartment filled with the aroma of the scaled-down repast being prepared in its kitchen, the shock of Watu Heita's disappointing visit began to give way to a sense of recovery. Like all things Hida, this mood was understated. Yolei Inoue – now promoted by Minako Hida with quiet, ceremonious humor from caterer to "assistant executive chef" for the oncoming meal – respected what she called "the Hida way". It was a necessary calm of order and formality that sort of … absorbed … emotional extremes on both ends of the spectrum. It was also as important for Cody Hida as it was important to him. So, from the time that Yolei made herself at least partially responsible for her young best friend's happiness, she always tried to let "the Hida way" give the boy its peace before she tried things her own way. Still, Yolei had also announced herself as the self-proclaimed coordinator of the "Cody Hida's OK Festival." Now that calm was settling in, she was turning some of her thoughts to increasing the "fun factor" with Cody to extend the "festival" until close to the youngster's bedtime – and maybe just a teensiest bit past it. That way, the whole mess with Officer Heita would literally have to be for another day. Of course, the teen girl had to take Cody Hida's unique sense of fun into consideration too. Luckily, a friend of her Mom's worked at a senior center not too far from the apartment building, and they were having an early holiday social tonight with a gift distribution thanks to local businesses, like her parents store. The girl was sure she could "volunteer" Cody to be the one to hand out each gift individually. He'd be honoring a whole room full of elders – he'd like that. Those elders in turn would dotingly see Cody Hida as a surrogate grandson – and Yolei would really like that. The teen girl looked over at the boy who was now sitting quietly on the couch in the Hida living room – both manifesting and benefiting from "the Hida way". Yolei smiled inwardly, and planned to spring her trap – or rather her opportunity – when he was really off his guard after dinner. That's the surprise she was planning, but circumstances surprised them all yet again when the apartment doorbell rang once more.

There was an abbreviated version of the "what now?" -"no clue?" silent exchange of glances between Cody and Yolei before he got up from the couch to answer the door. The boy fought down what he told himself was a foolishly childish expectation that Officer Heita had suddenly come back for a fuller chance at forgiveness and restoration. At, the same time Cody couldn't help thinking that at least the person who rang the doorbell had to be a grownup. Unless the ringing was repeated rapidly as a prank, he believed the general tendency with doors was that grownups rang doorbells while kids knocked – and when adults were at the door unexpectedly, things usually got complicated. The small boy's over-thought speculation was enough to check his fleeting temptation towards childishness, and it was rewarded when he opened the door to see that Officer Betara Kudli had signaled the visit. Standing next to him was Aunt Aishi – Cody would have to practice thinking of her as a former Aunt later. She would not immediately understand the changed designation, and Cody didn't want to be rude. In her arms was a carrier with Baby Reiki.

Officer Kudli saw Cody Hida bow in greeting – and more importantly, noted the control the boy exerted on himself while bowing. There was no doubt that Officer Watu Heita had been here, revealed his secret, and gone. He was at least half an hour ahead of them, judging by the youngest Hida's level of composure. Betera returned the bow, keeping his eyes in contact with Cody's, hopefully showing awareness of what the boy must be feeling, and appreciating that maintaining politeness must be hard right now. By the time the welcoming ritual was finished, Grandpa Hida reached the doorway and motioned the visitors inside. "Officer Kudli, Aishi-kun," the older man glanced down at the bundled figure in the carrier and smiled. "Now that Cody has greeted your arrival, please come in." More directly to Betera Kudli, Grandpa Hida admitted, "I wish I could say that your visit was as surprising to me as I'm sure it will be pleasant. However, I had an idea we'd be seeing at least you Betara-kun. Watu-kun is no longer here … I had hoped he would head home, but am I correct that he has not?"

"No, he hasn't, and I didn't think we'd catch up to him here either – though it was worth hoping to. I can see that I've got some explaining to do here myself, and I have a couple of big favors to ask as well." Betara informed. As Mr. Hida motioned the young Mrs. Heita in toward the living room, the veteran police officer beckoned Cody aside and spoke quietly, "It's been a rough day for our patrol group, huh?"

Cody nodded and simply rasped, "Yes," but sadness felt like pinpricks in his throat. Officer Kudli squeezed the boy closer with an arm around the small shoulders in something very much like a hug.

The elder officer continued, "I'm sorry Watu and I have made today that way for you so far, Cody – and we both have, you understand that, right?"

The boy nodded again. "Yes," this time seriousness pushed the sadness out of the boy's firmer response.

Betara Kudli acknowledged the judgment against him with a nod of his own. "Then, there are three important questions I need honest answers to Cody, so here goes: Will you please forgive me?; Will you please help me pull our special patrol group back together?; Most of all, will you please help me talk to Watu about coming home to his wife and son? The Heitas need our help, but the first step in giving them the help they need is being right with and to you. Will you please do all that for me, Cody Hida?"

Cody wrapped his arms around the man in a determined hug declaring, "Yes, I will, Uncle Betara-san, all of it. I'd tell Aunt Aishi-san that we want to help, but she's talking to Mom right now."

"Let me talk to both of them about what I have in mind, Cody." Uncle Betera-san requested.

"OK," the youngster agreed easily, then he thought of something and politely asked. "Can I tell Reiki that we're going to try to help? I know he might not understand what I mean yet, but if he understands the way I mean it, maybe it will make him happy."

Betara Kudli smiled. "It's worth a try, Cody."

While Cody talked with Betara Kudli, Minako Hida had let Yolei take over in the kitchen, then came out to welcome the arrivals, particularly Aisha Heita. Minako helped the younger mother settle the baby carrier on the living room couch while commenting, "Watu left about forty-five minutes ago. He may just be trying to sort some things out for himself. We've had a little of that for ourselves this afternoon."

Aishia Heita looked up from her son to offer, "I'm sorry. I'm only just beginning to understand what's going on. Last night everything was fine, and we were all looking forward to this evening. Then today, Watu made a phone call to Betara, and after that something was clearly wrong, but Watu wouldn't talk about it. He just said that he had to come to see you earlier than expected, Just before he left he also said that tonight probably wasn't going to work out, and he'd call later. We haven't heard from him since. I called Betara back, and he came over. That's when I heard about the situation three years ago, but what did Watu mean about tonight?"

The three Hidas looked quickly at each other, but it was Yolei Inoue who answered more quickly and bluntly than any of them would have. "He called the meal tonight off, and he decided not to make Cody a brotherly godfather for your baby." The teen girl flushed a bit when she saw all the Hidas turn toward her with different versions of a similar scowl on their faces. Only Cody's glare was not as mitigated by tolerance for a youthful, and momentary lapse in discretion. "Oops, sorry, don't mind me." Yolei reversed course, "I'll just be … boiling some vegetables."

Nevertheless, the teen girl's characteristic directness made it easier to explain, as necessary to detail her blurting. "Watu's convinced that our knowing the truth he admitted to either makes the role he offered Cody unacceptable to us... or that Cody would only accept it out of a sense of obligation."

"Oh no!" Aishi Watu lamented. She saw the Hida boy approaching, "Cody, I don't know if you'll understand this completely, but Watu, he kind of … lives in the shadow of your Dad."

The young Hida's brow furrowed. He thought he knew what she meant, but he had to be sure about something. "You don't mean that my Dad's memory puts … Uncle Watu-san in a dark or bad place, right, Aunt Aishi-san?"

"It's not a bad thing at all, Cody," Mrs. Heita assured but added, "but it is a challenge for him. A lot of things make him feel that way. He's told me that he's about the same age now as your Dad was when you were born. He and your Dad were close friends, of course, and now he's the up-and-coming officer in the department with a young son, just like your Dad was."

"But -" Cody insisted, "he's not my Dad. Mom, Grandpa, and Yolei – and lots of other people, have helped me understand that I can be like Dad, but I can't be him. If I don't have to follow what Dad did step for step, then there's no way that Uncle Watu-san has to."

Aunt Aishi-san nodded. "Good for you in remembering that, Cody, but I think Watu is too upset to realize the same thing. I think facing up to what happened three years ago has made him feel like he'll never be able to live up to the image of your Dad that he thinks we all want to see in him. Maybe he called tonight off because he thinks you'll always see him now as a failure to live up to your Dad." The woman saw the intensely pondering face that was still so full of innocence and empathy, and she regretted burdening a nine year-old with the hang-ups adults had. "I'm sorry Cody, that's not something you or anyone is trying to do to Watu on purpose. I'm just worried for him."

Cody's green eyes focused intensely on her, "Please try not to worry, Aunt Aishi-san, Uncle Betara-san has a plan for us to get Uncle Watu-san to come home. He's going to talk to you and Mom – and probably Grandpa Hida too. I'm going to tell Reiki, just so he doesn't feel left out. Is that OK, Aunt Aishi-san?"

She smiled, in spite of her concern for her husband. "I think he'll like that, Cody go ahead."

Cody Hida turned and stepped close to four month-old Reiki Heita, so he would not have to be too loud for the baby. Reiki was taking in his third look around at the interesting newness of the Hida apartment that he could see around him, especially as it was decorated for the season with soft lights and other shiny things. The baby, pleased to have interactive attention directed at him, smiled and wiggled his arms as Cody came closer. The nine year-old kept the infant's attention by saying, "Hello," and bowing – or at least trying to bow. As Cody bent to the low point of the gesture, Reiki Heita happily clutched handfuls of Cody's hair with no intention of letting go. Fortunately the baby did not pull, so aside from a definite tightness, the predicament wasn't painful. Still the Hida youngster wisely realized he couldn't easily pull away either. "Help, please," Cody requested from the two adult women on either side, and help came – but not until it seemed they'd almost finished laughing about it.

Yolei emerged from the kitchen when she heard Cody's mild call for assistance, and she realized what had happened as Mrs. Hida and Mrs. Heita were gently disentangling him. The teen half-teasingly suggested that her young best friend repeat the scenario so she could get a picture to share with the other members of their computer club. He request was met by more laughter by the two moms and one politely exasperated sigh.

"Sorry about that, Cody," Aunt Aishi apologized. "He's likes to grab hold of things he can reach, so we have to be careful of letting him reach certain things – and sometimes careful of being within his reach. He must really like you."

The hint of a smile played across Cody's face, though the tone of his reply was matter-of-fact, "That's nice. I'll step back before trying that again."

Minako Hida made a request, "Well, before you reposition for another try Cody, I'd like Betara to tell us what he's planning."

Officer Betara Kudli approached the requested task knowing that neither lady was going to like his plan much. "I think I know where Watu is. He's talked a lot about seeing himself in Hiroki's place that night for the last three years."

"You mean he's gone … there, Betara?" Mrs. Hida asked. Cody instantly picked up on the sad tension in his mother's voice. Grandpa Hida's expression became stoically grim.

Aishi Heita bypassed any need for Cody to ask by wondering "Where? Is it that bad?"

"The airport." Minako Hida explained dryly, "He thinks that Watu has gone to the airport – to the area where Hiroki's security detail was ambushed."

Grandpa Hida had very direct questions for the police officer, "What do you think Watu-kun intends there, and what are your intentions should you find him there?"

"I think, having admitted the truth to you here, that he'll want to admit the same thing to Hiroki." The officer explained his hunch. "I believe that's why I'll find him there – connecting to the moment that … a moment of personal dishonor for Watu. I think getting Watu to come home is a job for our patrol group – our whole patrol group … so, I'd like to take Cody with me to get him."

Minako Hida considered for a moment, but began to shake her head in refusal "While I'd agree that Cody and Watu need to talk things out, I don't want my son to have what's obviously going to be an emotional conversation at that place. Cody's been through enough today."

Yolei moved to stand next to Cody. Her hands gently found their resting places on the youngster's shoulders, and he accepted her care and support. Yolei and Cody both recognized that this was not a time to interrupt or contradict the grownups. Every older person in the room knew that Cody would agree to go with his Uncle Betara-san, if allowed to, even if feelings inside him tempted him not to. One of his Dad's partners – no, not anymore – now one of his own partners was troubled and another had specifically asked for the boy's help. Still, some decisions just were not your own to make as a nine year-old. Cody waited with hope and prepared to accept with obedience, with Yolei's effort at discrete presence helping very much.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Daughter." Grandpa Hida noted adding, "However, since we'd normally accept that Betara-kun would be mindful of both Cody's physical safety and well-being, let's hear why he believes Cody's presence is called for."

"Fair enough," Betara Kudli acknowledged and continued, "I think Aishi is right, that Watu has felt the image of Hiroki projected on to him, and the situation with the disciplinary notice in his file reinforces his idea that he's letting everybody down in not being another Hiroki Hida for them. I'll get him to focus on our patrol group, I'll remind him how our group needs at least three people – and that he's trying to cover two spots by himself. Then, I'll tell him what I think, which is that he can't cover Hiroki's place in the group – because no one can. Of course, there's still a place in the group for a Hida – but Watu can't fill that spot either, because it belongs to Cody. If Watu can't be Hiroki in the group and he can't be the Hida for the group, then all he can be is Watu Heita in our group and everywhere else. Having Cody with me there will really help get it all across to Watu. If you don't want Cody going there, I understand – but the sooner I head that way, the better."

Minako started to reply "I just don't think …," but the pending refusal was interrupted by an explosion of very loud crying from the tiny lungs of Reiki Heita. Everyone stopped to see what was so suddenly upsetting.

"Were we too loud and serious for him?" Cody asked with sympathetic dismay as Aunt Aishi-san picked Reiki up out of his carrier and tried to soothe him.

"No," the recent mother explained. "He smells the food from the kitchen, and even though he can't eat food like that yet, he thinks it's time to eat. Watu always plays with Reiki before I feed him in the evenings. Reiki must have been looking around here for his Daddy and can't find him. That's why he's crying." She told her son softly, "Shh … there, there, it will be alright."

"Yes, it will." Cody Hida confirmed with quiet determination. The youngest Hida turned to his mother and said, "Mom, Reiki needs his Dad, and I can help Uncle Betara-san show Uncle Watu-san that he just needs to be Reiki's Dad." He bowed in loving submission. "I'll do whatever you let me, and I won't do anything that you say no to, but please …"

Minako Hida stepped over and embraced her son as he finished rising from his bow, and she kissed him on the top of his forehead. "OK, but you stay next to your Uncle Betara-san the whole time, and Betara, you promise me that if being there is too much for him, that you'll take him to another, supervised, part of the airport until you've done what you can to persuade Watu. Aishi and Reiki are more than welcome here while you're gone."

"I promise, Minako" Betara Kudli assured. Cody acknowledged his own compliance by returning a kiss to his mother's cheek.

As Uncle Betara-san put on the overcoat and hat that identified him as Officer Kudli. Yolei helped Cody put on his own coat. The girl promised to look after anything they had left in his room – by which she meant their Digimon partners. Yolei also encouraged them not to be gone long. After all, the food for tonight was almost ready – it could only be reheated for so long – and surely Reiki wasn't the only one who was getting hungry.

Grandpa Hida crouched down next to Cody as the boy presented himself as ready to leave. "I'm proud of you in all this grandson. It is an important lesson you are helping to illustrate for your Watu-san. You are, and will be sufficiently a Hida – of that there is no doubt. At the same time there was only one Hiroki Hida as the world knew him. Do not lose the importance it has as a reminder to you as well."

Cody bowed again. "I promise, Grandpa. Thank you very much."

Aishi Heita, still carrying Reiki, came to the doorway to thank Betara and Cody for the effort they were going to.

Cody told her something he now considered a very important fact. "Aunt Aishi-san, I hope you don't mind, but I'm being a brotherly godfather for Reiki early and unofficially, because I say so. Reiki told me what he wants for his first present from me – sort of, in his own way. He wants his Dad, and that's always really special for a boy at Christmastime. I got five Christmastimes with my Dad. I have to do what I can to make sure that Reiki has as many Christmastimes with his Dad as possible. I'm ready if you are Uncle Betara-san." And because there was nothing that anyone else could say to surpass the small boy's conviction, they left on their chosen mission of good will.


End file.
